Worst Generation
2,252,000,000 }} The Eleven Supernovas is a term that refers to the top rookie Pirates, with bounties over 100,000,000 who arrived in the Sabaody Archipelago. Nearly every Supernova except Roronoa Zoro (and possibly Killer and Urouge) are confirmed Devil Fruit users, and only two (Zoro and Killer) don't serve as captains of Pirate ships. According to Shakuyaku, one of the Supernovas could potentially be responsible for inspiring a whole new generation of pirates.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 51 Chapter 498 and Episode 392, the Eleven Supernovas are introduced. With the exception of the Straw Hat Pirates, most Supernovas attempted to avoid the paths of the World Nobles. Coincidentally, all the Supernovas arrived on the Sabaody Archipelago at the same time which caused a series of issues for the Marines. History The Supernovas are the top rookie pirates from nine different crews who all chose one of the seven routes along the Grand Line. They are comprised of the captains of the nine crews as well as two other crewmates who also are above the bounty threshold of 100,000,000. They come from all seas - East Blue, West Blue, South Blue, North Blue, Sky Island and the Grand Line itself. They all recently ended up on the Sabaody Archipelago at the same time. A common trait they all possess is that they have caught the attention of the World Government and have survived many ordeals that have wiped out other pirate crews along the Grand Line. Though they are all on par with each other as far as threat level is concerned, they represent different views on piracy. To date, their journeys along the Grand Line are unknown, save the Straw Hat Pirates journey, which is the main focus of the storyline and that the Kid Pirates have caused mass civilian casualties along their way. Due to a major mishap primarily caused by the Straw Hat Captain, Monkey D. Luffy at the Human Auction House, all of the Supernovas were struggling to evacuate the Archipelago facing confrontations with Marines, an army of Pacifista and ultimately Admiral Kizaru and the large guardian Sentoumaru. One by one, they start displaying their unique abilities that made their outrageously high bounties well-deserved. However, the results and circumstances regarding their individual showdowns varied: * The Kid Pirates and Heart Pirates were caught in a battle with a Pacifista. The battle was unseen, but since they reappear during the Marineford Arc, it can be assumed that they defeated the Pacifista. Kizaru however did mentioned that the Heart Pirates did a good job running away. So it could be presumed that the Heart Pirates could have fought their way out or have ran away from the fight. * A combination of Hawkins, Drake, Urouge and Apoo were easily crushed by Kizaru himself and a Pacifista. Since they reappear during the Marineford Arc, they avoided their arrest somehow. * The Straw Hat Pirates were caught between the Pacifista, Kizaru and Sentoumaru before ultimately being sent in many different directions by the appearance of Shichibukai Bartholomew Kuma. * Only Bege and Bonney had little trouble, facing only Marines before supposedly escaping from the area, although the fact that they did not encounter Kizaru should be taken into consideration. Surprisingly, not a single one of the Supernovas was brought into custody, as they were all seen (save for Zoro and Luffy) at Sabaody watching Ace's televised execution. Although some of them may hold grudges against Luffy for the ruckus that he made a week ago in the Auction House, it is unknown if any of them have changed their opinion after learning that he has made it in and out of Impel Down, and is taking part in the Battle of Marineford, along with the fact that he's Ace's younger adoptive brother and Dragon's son, but seeing how the broadcast from the battlefield was cut, at least some of them seem to now be going their separate ways. It remains unknown, as of late, what the Supernovas' collective reactions are regarding the deaths of Firefist Ace and Whitebeard. Near the end of the war, Trafalgar Law and his crew were seen arriving near Marineford with their submersible vessel, apparently with the intent of rescuing the injured Luffy by helping him escape and then treat his wounds afterward.One Piece Manga - Vol. 59 Chapter 578, Law arrives at Marineford. Aside from Zoro and Luffy, the rest of the Supernovas had traveled to the outskirts of Marineford to witness the conclusion of the war. Apart from Luffy and Law, who were invited to take refuge at Amazon Lily by Boa Hancock, whom they met up with after the war, and Zoro, who is still at Kuraigana Island, the rest of the Supernovas headed off to the New World. Law eventually left, wondering what the "D." will bring next, but he refused to enter the New World yet as the battles in there are too ferocious now. Sometime upon landing in the New World, Bonney was defeated by Marshall D. Teach in what used to be the territorial waters of Whitebeard, in an attempted exchange for her and a Marine battleship, but she was left behind to be arrested when Teach saw Admiral Akainu on-board of the ship. Also, upon reaching the New World, the Kid Pirates, while torturing a unnamed crew who defied them, read in the Newspaper that Luffy had returned to Marineford to pay his respects to his brother and the fallen Marines and pirates, then rang the Ox Bell 16 times, as if declaring a new age of his own (though it was just to grab his crew's attention); Zoro also read this article, but had trouble deciphering its meaning. At the same time, Bege and his crew were drawn toward a giant black ball in the sky, Hawkins battled Brownbeard, Urouge has trouble landing on an island spewing lightning when an old person offered him umbrellas, Apoo is running in midair from a pack of savage boars, and Drake decides to take down one of Kaidou's subordinates and take over one of his islands. Eventually, due to Luffy's message being clear, he and Zoro (along with the other members of the Straw Hat Pirates) decided to take a two-year training break in order to be strong enough to challenge the New World. Luffy is on Rusukaina with Silvers Rayleigh to master the basics of Haki, while Zoro begged Juracule Mihawk to train him. In Chapter 598, a group of people reveal that a new generation of Supernovas has arrived at Sabaondy, it is unknown how many are currently at Sabaody. Two of these new Supernovas have been revealed: "Wet Hair" Caribou (210,000,000) and "Blood-Splatterer" Coribou (190,000,000), two brothers who are both pirate captains, infamous for killing Marines. It is also revealed that the other Supernovas (barring Luffy, Zoro, and Bonney), are causing mayhem in the New World, with Kid and Drake referred to in particular. The Eleven Supernovas Trivia * The combined bounties of all Eleven Supernovas equal to 2,252,000,000, the highest known combined amount of a group. * Aside from Killer and Luffy, all the group were named after real life pirates or privateers. While Oda did not intend it at the time, Luffy has a naval term via a "Luff". This leaves Killer as the only one whose name has no link at all to any sea-based term or name, and Oda admitted in an SBS he was given his name out of pure laziness. References External Links * Supernova - Wikipedia article on the special event these pirates are named after. Site Polls Who is your favourite Supernova? Monkey D. Luffy Roronoa Zoro Capone Bege Jewelry Bonney Basil Hawkins Scratchmen Apoo Eustass Kid X. Drake Urouge Killer Trafalgar Law Site Navigation de:11 Supernovae fr:Onze Supernovae Category:Terms Category:Eleven Supernovas